Embodiments of the present invention relate to database systems, and in particular, to systems and methods providing views of database content.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Databases are valuable tools for the organization, storage, and visualization of information. A plurality of analytic tools (e.g. software applications) may be designed to allow a consumer to interact with, and retrieve information from, a database.
A database vendor typically provides a set of database views (vendor views) that are available. These vendor views of the database are directly consumed by the analytic tools.
Accordingly, it is difficult for a vendor to generically identify which particular database view is being used in an analytic tool. It may therefore be difficult to disseminate to customers, targeted information regarding newly available view functionality (e.g. new vendor views or updated view versions) useful to them.
Additionally, customers may extend and/or modify the vendor views. Such extensions or modifications need to be recognized and factored into the installation of new or upgraded versions of views offered by a vendor. In particular, the existing customer view extensions may need to be supported, with differences/changes over the vendor view versions accurately migrated to the new customer configuration. Alternatively, modifications to the new database system can be made to accommodate the customer views, but this can be a time-consuming process.
Accordingly, the present disclosure addresses these and other issues with systems and methods providing database views.